Some users of electronic devices, such as notebook computers and the like, may use their devices in harsh environments (e.g., dusty, wet, etc.). Such conditions may be detrimental to the operation of the electronic device. For example, dust and/or water entering an electronic device may short out circuits in the electronic device thereby damaging the device.